The present invention relates to an electric-power supply comprising a rectifier and an output line for the connection of the rectifier to a load.
One of the difficulties in making electric-power supplies of this type is the wiring, i.e., the connection of the various output components set between the rectifier proper and the positive and negative connections to the load.